


Light Headed

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn
Kudos: 6





	Light Headed

林在范刚到家就看见客厅里只开了夜灯，以及放在茶几上的几个蜡烛.  
烛光微微抖动.  
音响里播着温柔又慵懒的音乐，茶几上放了一瓶被开封的红酒和一个还装着一点点红酒的高脚杯.  
林在范单手插着裤袋慢慢的走过来，晃了晃高脚杯之后把里面最后一点红酒喝掉，微微眯起眼睛看着躺在沙发上睡着的你.  
红色的丝质吊带裙正好配上他的红西装.  
林在范坐在沙发边上，手放到你的膝盖上一边往大腿上摸一边俯下身把脸凑到你面前.  
你隐隐约约闻到了一阵红酒的醇香.  
林在范用指腹触碰着你的脸颊，本来就很浅眠的你知道林在范回来了，想继续装睡逗林在范玩却还是没想到到最后忍不住噗嗤一下就笑出了声.  
“醒了”  
林在范看你笑着转过身抬起手臂挡住脸伸了个懒腰，肩带顺着动作滑落下来露出光滑的肩膀.  
“想你了”  
你朝着林在范张开手臂，撒着娇说想他要他抱你.  
被林在范抱到大腿上坐着，林在范看你起身双手提起裙子便抬起手扶着你的腰让你跨坐到他大腿上.  
身上的吊带裙摇摇欲坠.  
你歪着头一手搭到林在范肩上，抬起另外一只手轻轻的碰着他眼下的那两颗钉.  
“真的是…”  
林在范别过头握着你的手腕拉到嘴边轻轻吻住.  
看着他的嘴唇贴到你的手腕上，心跳控制不住的变的加快.  
“越来越野了啊…”  
你把刚才没有讲完的话讲完，仔仔细细地盯着他那双异色瞳看.  
“觉得怎么样”  
本来放在你大腿上林在范的双手慢慢往上挪最后搂住了你的腰把你往他怀里拉.  
“嗯…”  
你迟疑了一下，捧着他的脸低下头去跟他接吻，唇与唇之间没有一点空隙的相互碾压触碰.  
红酒的香气涌了过来.  
“不阻碍接吻”  
“更不阻碍我爱你”  
林在范挑了挑眉，扶着你的大腿翻身把你压在沙发上.  
林在范把你困在腿间，你看他直起身来直勾勾的看着你，故意慢吞吞地把西装外套脱掉，你有些按耐不住的伸手拉着他那件半遮半掩的衣服让他脱掉.  
倒是林在范故意把手放在衣摆上一副要脱不脱的样子.  
“脱掉”  
“快点”  
带了一点命令的语气，倒吸了一口气之后咬住下唇看着他.  
林在范看着你着急的样子轻笑了一声，脱掉衣服后把衣服轻轻扔到你的脸上.  
属于林在范的气味一下子涌进你的鼻子里，甚至衣服还带着一点他的体温，虽然被挡住了视线却还是可以听到皮带扣子发出的响声，你刚把脸上的衣服扔开就看见已经凑到你面前来的林在范.  
他将你的手拉过头顶压住，一手扯过皮带捆住你的手腕后将手撑在你头顶的沙发扶手上，有些微长的头发因为他低着头而垂落下来更是显得魅惑又危险.  
“你绑着我我怎么摸你”  
你悄悄抬起腿蹭了蹭他.  
“不准”  
林在范有些邪气地嘴角一挑，搂住你低下头亲吻舔咬着你的颈部试图留下痕迹，你微微地将头往后仰，无奈手被绑住只能抓着沙发扶手.  
“在范…在范…”  
随着林在范的吻越往越上最后含住你的耳垂，你的声音和身体都变得有些颤抖起来.  
亲吻又重新从耳廓开始直到最后林在范吻住了你的嘴唇.  
林在范摸了摸你的大腿感受到你主动的将腿张开贴着他的腰身蹭了蹭.  
你和他的身体贴的又更近了一些.  
林在范把你的裙摆往上拉.  
“怎么几天没做就敏感成这样啊嗯？”  
他揉捏着你的胸部，仔仔细细的观察着你的表情，随着一点一点被填满的感觉，呜咽声从唇齿间溢出，你控制不住的想要抓住点什么却只能紧握拳头.  
林在范看到之后将手顺着你的手臂往上，划过手腕之后将指尖插入你的指缝里跟你十指相扣起来.  
你紧紧的抓住他的手，他就是此刻你唯一可以依靠的.  
“好一点了吗”  
“嗯”  
你点了点头看着他，感觉到了他变得缓慢又温柔起来.  
林在范的吻一个接着一个落到了你的身体上，缓慢却又勾引着你，看你呼吸变得稍微平稳了下来就再也克制不住的用力地顶入了深处.  
你紧握着双手摆在胸前，林在范那双异色瞳直勾勾地盯着你看，下身一下跟着一下用力的顶入又退出.   
身体止不住的微微颤抖.  
林在范看你脸颊泛着潮红唇齿间溢出呻吟闷哼，忍不住皱着眉头闭起眼睛别过头的时候露出了红透的耳朵.  
“宝贝”  
你转过头看林在范停了下来俯下身吻住你，一边帮你把绑在手上的皮带松开扔到地上.  
就在你刚将手伸到他身后攀住他的后背的时候，林在范猛地一下突然开始发力害你小声尖叫了一声，绷直了脚尖感受着持续快速涌上大脑的快感，微微张开着嘴巴却无法发出任何声音.  
林在范趁机将舌尖探入你嘴里跟你交缠在一起，你捧着他的脸只能趁他偶尔松开你的时候才能稍微喘喘气叫出声.  
你按着林在范的肩膀让他躺平，重新跨坐到他身上对准了之后扶着他慢慢地往下坐.  
林在范摸着你的手臂看你咬着下唇适应了一下之后，又看你一手撑在他腹肌上一手轻轻的抚摸着自己，甚至还主动的跟着音乐扭动着腰臀在他身上动作，仰起头露出颈脖头发稍微有些凌乱却又显得更加有女人味，两边的肩带都掉落了下来，裙子也只是勉强的还套在你身上.  
林在范看得喉咙发紧，伸出手不安分的抚摸着你，最后干脆直接抓着你的手腕往他怀里拉，把你圈在怀里胡乱的跟你接着吻发出了亲吻的声音.  
“宝贝让我把裙子脱掉”  
你撑着他的胸口直起身.  
“不脱了”  
你还没来得及回应林在范就听见衣物被撕裂的声音，看着林在范用了蛮力地一下子把裙子扯烂了.  
俯下身将手指插入他的长发里又捧着他的脸吻着他的耳廓.  
“我的裙子很贵的林在范”  
娇嗔了他一声看着变成破布的裙子被他扔到了地上.  
“不穿更好看”  
林在范轻笑了一声，你被他用力的按在怀里，身体之间的碰撞声变得越来越快，时不时被顶到敏感点你躲不开也走不掉，只能绷着脚背将身体往前挪一挪，无力的将头靠在他肩上叫着他的名字，手用力的抓着垫在林在范身下的毯子.  
你听着林在范跟着变快的喘息声在最后的时候抱着他的脸跟他吻到了一起.  
像是被人抽空了力气，你软绵绵的趴在林在范身上.  
“抱你去洗澡？”  
“躺一会躺一会~”  
看你哼哼唧唧的跟他撒娇林在范搂着你拱到你面前亲你.  
“躺着躺着等下就睡着啦”  
“那你就直接抱我去洗嘛”  
林在范笑的宠溺的摇了摇头，扯过身下的毯子帮你盖好怕你着凉. 看你闭上眼睛之后又拉过你的手放到嘴唇前一点一点的触碰亲吻，有些调皮的玩弄着你的手指.  
你的脸埋在他的胸口里声音变得闷闷的.  
“好想就这样永远的跟你在一起”  
“会永远在一起的”  
林在范抱着你托着你的后脑勺温柔的亲了亲你的额头.

烛光摇曳映在墙上  
你和林在范相互咬着耳朵窃窃私语时不时发出一点嬉笑声  
十指相扣 唇齿相依


End file.
